This invention relates to a coin holder or coin wrapper of the type used by banks and other business establishments for holding a predetermined number of coins. Coin holders of this type facilitate the transport of the coins and the counting of the coins in that each coin holder will hold only a predetermined number of coins.
Perhaps the most common coin holder of this type is a paper wrapper in the form of a tube. However, it is difficult to load coins into the paper wrappers and, because of the opaque nature of the paper, persons handling the coin wrapper cannot readily ascertain whether it contains the requisite number of coins or a mixture of coins and slugs.
Preformed plastic coin holders are known and one such coin holder is shown in Cochrane U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,359. This coin holder includes a receptacle in the shape of a major section of a cylinder, and it is difficult to load the coins into the receptacle through the relatively narrow passage at the upper end of the receptacle. It is also necessary to provide special closure means to keep the closure of the receptacle in the closed position. A similar coin holder constructed of paper is shown in Chope U.S. Pat. No. 527,266.